


Русалка

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Female Sawamura Daichi, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Слово появилось в голове само собой — ассоциация, пусть немного наивная, но ничего другого просто не приходило в голову.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Русалка

Дайчи всегда любила плавать. Любила, пожалуй, не только воду — меняющую и меняющуюся, эфемерную и удивительно осязаемую, — но и себя в ней: размеренные движения рук и ног, прикосновения волн к телу, собственную легкость и неутомимость. Поэтому, когда врач назначил в качестве восстановительной процедуры занятия в бассейне, обрадовалась. Ей казалось, в воде боль просто не имела права существовать. Будто бы можно было плавать совсем как прежде, не думая ни о чем, просто наслаждаясь каждым движением — своим и воды вокруг. И первое время все правда было прекрасно; пока не стало наоборот.

— Как вы плаваете, голубушка? — неверяще спросил врач. — С акулами наперегонки?

На следующее занятие он отправил с ней физиотерапевта. Тот следил, делал замечания, заставлял считать и рассчитывать. Толчок — не сильнее такого-то. Колени разводить — максимум вот так. Мягко и плавно. 

— Завтра сами, — сказал он, когда Дайчи, выбравшись из воды, оценивала свои ощущения. — Будете опять шалить — останетесь без колена.

В бассейне вместе с Дайчи плавала университетская команда. Еще, конечно, детишки — целая уйма детишек, но они Дайчи только смешили. Забавные такие грибы в ярких юбочках и диковинных шапочках: был там единорог, Годзилла, даже принцесса в бесформенной резиновой короне. Они сосредоточенно молотили по воде ногами, уцепившись за бортик, старательно гребли туда-сюда и в конце своего получаса с радостным гиканьем сигали с тумбы. Хотя в раздевалке с этой оравой лучше было не пересекаться — столько суеты, толкотни и трагедий на ровном месте не умел создавать никто.

Спортсмены же привлекали к себе внимание по другим причинам. Их тренер — суровая жилистая женщина средних лет — орала чуть ли не матом и иногда швыряла в воду вещи с бортика. Они смотрели ей в рот и вроде были готовы выполнить любой приказ, а потом, разворачиваясь в конце дорожки, неминуемо успевали переброситься парой комментариев, вызывая очередной поток вдохновения на тему «плавать, а не трепаться». 

Спортсмены гнали волну. Дайчи плавала быстро, но не очень маневренно; все ее силы уходили на соответствие указаниям врача. Стоило чуть заскучать, не рассчитать усилие мышц и толкнуться поэнергичнее, как колено начинало сперва жаловаться, а потом возмущаться. Поэтому за соседними дорожками Дайчи следила не всегда, а в результате отплевывалась и старалась прочихаться от горечи в носу, не заметив парней, пронесшихся на полной скорости и поднявших настоящее цунами. 

Эстафетники всегда держались отдельно, особо не интересуясь соседями. Компания у них была на диво разношерстная — человек пять или шесть парней и столько же девушек, и первым внимание Дайчи обратил на себя парень, бывший, вероятно, капитаном. Его просто невозможно было не заметить. Золотистое совершенство, окутанное прозрачными лучами жаркого солнца даже здесь, под крышей, прошествовало к своей дорожке как раз когда Дайчи отдыхала на бортике после очередного заплыва — глаз не оторвать. А на поверку оказалось вредным и ершистым, да еще и вроде бы немного самодуром.

Впрочем, и без того совершенство очень быстро померкло бы, потому что, подняв голову перед очередным разворотом, Дайчи увидела Русалку.

Русалка стояла у самого края бассейна и пыталась упихать длинные черные волосы под шапочку. Высокая, с фигурой пловчихи: не по-женски сильные плечи, крепкие бедра — но узкие, тоже почти мальчишеские, — невозможно длинные ноги, из-за высоких разрезов купальника казавшиеся попросту бесконечными. Маленькая грудь, утянутая спандексом до минималистичного совершенства. Дайчи покосилась на собственное великолепие, едва удерживаемое в рамках приличия, и вздохнула. Пышные формы, которым так завидовали многие девушки, на самом деле приносили только дискомфорт и избыток нежеланного внимания. 

Дайчи быстро поняла, что Русалка была капитаном женской команды. И даже то, что со вторым капитаном они явно друг друга стоили, не смущало. Предвзятость, возможно, — но то, как золотистый раз за разом терпел поражение и летел в воду вместо подкарауливаемой Русалки, доставляло истинное удовольствие.

Эстафетники перекликались, но имен Дайчи не различала; не понимала, как другие вообще умудряются что-то расслышать в странной акустике бассейна. Для нее все звуки были металлическим эхом, лишенным смысла. А в душевой и раздевалке шумела вода или гудели фены, так что Русалка оставалась Русалкой. Слово появилось в голове само собой — ассоциация, пусть немного наивная, но ничего другого просто не приходило в голову. Когда на соседних дорожках тренировали баттерфляй, Дайчи всегда чуть притормаживала, чтобы посмотреть. Как взмывали из воды сильные тела, как пена облизывала загорелые плечи, как брызги замирали на секунду и рушились туда, где никого уже не было. Все они были в своей стихии. У Русалки волосы неизменно выбивались из-под шапочки, как бы она с ними ни воевала перед заплывом, разрисовывали спину черными линиями, текли за ней и вокруг нее причудливыми струями; и Дайчи казалось, что в глубине вот-вот мелькнет чешуя на хвосте, поймав отблеск ламп.

Знакомиться Дайчи не особо хотела. Может, у них и получилось бы подружиться, но быть ближе, чем сейчас, и при этом вынужденно держать себя в руках не казалось интересной перспективой. Лучше уж смотреть и иногда перед сном вспоминать длинные плавные линии красивого тела — просто так, не рядом с собой. 

Однажды Дайчи толкнула тяжелую входную дверь и сразу подумала: что-то не так. Слишком было тихо — ни детских воплей, ни смеха молодых тренеров — вчерашних студентов.

— У нас поломка, — грустно сообщила администратор. — Температура воды ниже нормы.

— Сильно ниже? — Дайчи перехватила сумку поудобнее. Уходить ни с чем не хотелось, любой пропуск сбивал ритм, заставлял втягиваться заново.

— Ну… — администратор замялась. — Мы не рекомендуем, но если плавать быстро…

— Быстро или очень быстро?.. Ладно, — решилась Дайчи. — Я попробую.

Очень быстро было — однозначно нельзя. Просто быстро… возможно, прокатило бы.

Совершенно пустая чаша выглядела непривычно. В неестественной тишине нагнетаемые циркуляцией крохотные волны гулко плескались о бортик. Табло показывало двадцать градусов. Учитывая, что первые секунды даже правильная вода казалась ненормально холодной, Дайчи задержала дыхание, рефлекторно напрягла все мышцы, сжимаясь в предчувствии, и оттолкнулась от тумбы.

Кожу обожгло льдом. Дайчи вынырнула, глотнув воздуха, и тут же поплыла. Не останавливаться, не останавливаться ни на секунду. Просто держать темп. Мышцы разогревались, вытесняя неприятные ощущения, но стоило чуть притормозить, и под кожей начинали разбегаться иголочки.

За полчаса никто так и не появился. Дольше плавать было нельзя; Дайчи вытолкнула себя на бортик и чуть ли не бегом побежала под горячий душ.

На следующий день на табло были все те же двадцать. Вздохнув, Дайчи кинулась в воду, заработала руками и ногами. А минут через десять у нее появилась компания. Эстафетники пришли, но плавать не торопились — перешучивались у бортика, то и дело порываясь скинуть друг друга в бассейн. Наконец парням это надоело, и они один за другим, с четко отработанными интервалами оказались в воде. Русалка села на холодный пол, вытянув бесконечные ноги, откинулась на руки и отпускала ехидные комментарии, а Дайчи заставляла себя не смотреть, а плавать, плавать, не останавливаться.

Контрасты температур сказались сильнее: еле добравшись до дома, Дайчи упала в кровать. Но из головы не шла Русалка, сидевшая у воды. Разморенное, наконец расслабившееся тело просило ласки. Поцелуй — для начала — легко было представить. Холодные губы, но когда Дайчи скользнула бы языком между ними, стало бы горячо; холодная кожа медленно согревалась бы от прикосновений, твердые соски дразнили бы ладони, прося уделить им больше внимания; а какой обжигающе-жаркой Русалка была бы внутри… Первые мысли о ней вот так — близко, под руками, — принесли короткий, но жгучий оргазм, после которого Дайчи свернулась клубочком и снова спросила себя, почему упорство и упрямство никак не получалось направить на что-то важное. 

На третий день Дайчи снова была одна. Отработала без передышки все те же полчаса, поспешно влетела в душевую — и замерла. Прямо перед ней стояла Русалка и усмехалась.

— Вот упорная, — сказала она. 

— Не люблю сбивать режим, — ответила Дайчи. Очень хотелось шагнуть под ближайший душ и вывернуть горячую до предела, но для этого нужно было протиснуться мимо Русалки. Возможно, отодвинуть ее, если бы та не сдвинулась — а Дайчи почему-то так и казалось. Так что она просто скрестила руки на груди и сказала себе, что готова к любому развитию событий.

— Похвально, — насмешливо протянула Русалка и сделала шаг вперед, заставив Дайчи машинально шагнуть назад. — Но плаваешь неизобретательно. Приходи к нам, научим.

— Я залечиваю травму. От изобретательности могут быть проблемы.

Даже расходясь в раздевалке, а уж тем более смотря снизу вверх в бассейне, трудно было оценить рост. Сейчас стало совершенно ясно, что Русалка была прилично выше. И снова приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, но зато было видно многое из того, что ускользало на расстоянии в десятки метров, заполненных бирюзой и бликами. Густо-янтарный цвет глаз, например. Карминный отлив казавшегося черным купальника. Прорисовка мышц под кожей — смуглой, но на тон светлее, чем у Дайчи. 

— Ты дрожишь, — сказала Русалка, когда по коже прошелся сквозняк, вечно берущийся неизвестно откуда. — Растереть тебе спину?

Она посторонилась, пропуская Дайчи к душевым. Не дожидаясь ответа, шагнула следом в тесную кабинку, огороженную с трех сторон, под горячие струи. И нет, такое развитие событий вряд ли можно было предвидеть.

— Больше никого нет, — шепнула она, наклоняясь к уху Дайчи. — Не переживай.

Дайчи вздрогнула, когда на плечи легли прохладные руки. Прошлись туда-сюда, разогревая, разгоняя кровь — то с нажимом, то с хитрыми движениями, больше похожими на настоящий массаж. Она склонила голову, и Русалка тут же пробежалась пальцами по загривку и чуть выше, взъерошив короткий ежик волос и пустив по телу слабые разряды тока.

— А ты красивая, — услышала Дайчи сквозь плеск воды, а потом почувствовала, как ладони скользнули по позвоночнику вниз, а от него к лопаткам, и ненавязчиво утянули за собой лямки купальника, послушно упавшие с плеч. — С бортика на тебя смотреть — одно удовольствие. А вблизи еще лучше…

Дайчи шумно выдохнула, потому что Русалка прижалась всем телом, легко прихватила зубами ухо. Ей явно надоело ограничиваться спиной; убрав мешавший купальник, она очертила ладонями полукружия грудей, быстро царапнула ногтями соски и тут же отправилась исследовать дальше.

— Ты тоже на меня смотрела, — щекотный шепот прямо в ухо поднимал полчища мурашек. — Почему не подошла?

Вот так просто — но как объяснить? Впрочем, ответа и не ждали; Русалка запустила руки под купальник, остававшийся на бедрах, и решительно повела вниз, плавно опускаясь на корточки и тут же снова распрямляясь, когда Дайчи послушно переступила через мокрую, ненужную больше ткань. Купальник лег на поручень, а Дайчи наконец развернулась и тут же угодила в поцелуй, очень мокрый, захлебывающийся сам в себе и лившихся сверху струях. Шаг в сторону от душа — и поцелуи потекли вниз по шее, между ключиц, а когда Русалка окончательно согревшимися, невозможно мягкими губами прошлась по груди и жадно втянула в рот сосок вместе с ареолой, Дайчи ахнула. Русалка прикусила зубами едва заметно, и еще раз, чередуя с поцелуями; тянула, посасывала, обводила языком, дразнила и разжигала желание, которое из приятной тяжести между ног быстро превращалось в острое нетерпение. Пальцы Дайчи, казалось, окончательно запутались в длинных прядях, разлегшихся по плечам и спине; она крепче сжала бедра, пытаясь то ли разогнать, то ли усилить ощущения, и Русалка почувствовала. Фыркнула про себя, еще раз царапнула грудь и, пробежавшись по ребрам и животу, заставила чуть расставить ноги, чтобы осторожно коснуться припухших, налившихся губ, а потом сразу же скользнуть между ними.

— Обалдеть, — хрипло сказала она. — Я думала, ты согрелась, но какая ты горячая внутри…

Значит, вчера Дайчи все представляла верно, только сейчас ее ощущения доставались Русалке. Которая уже безошибочно нашла клитор и вплотную занялась им — поглаживала, растягивая складки вокруг, теребила быстрыми движениями, перекатывала под подушечкой пальца, и Дайчи понимала, что недолго удержится на ногах. Хотелось опуститься на пол прямо здесь, раздвинуть колени, притянуть голову Русалки туда, чтобы почувствовать ее язык, чтобы она играла ртом так же, как с грудью, только дразня, распаляя, но не сосредотачиваясь надолго, не позволяя поймать раз за разом ускользающее ощущение надвигающегося оргазма, ухватить и растянуть, скользнуть под него или внутрь него, чтобы он прокатился наконец по телу и остался тяжестью в каждой клетке.

Странно было чувствовать под ладонями скользкую ткань купальника, но Русалка не давалась, одной рукой перехватывая запястья и отводя в сторону, только посмеивалась и снова с довольным мурлыканьем припадала к шее Дайчи, уже, кажется, разукрашенной настоящим ожерельем, темневшим, должно быть, на глазах.

— Почему нельзя, — простонала Дайчи, удерживаясь из последних сил, лопатками предвкушая неприятный холодок от кафеля стены; а Русалка вместо ответа надавила как-то по-особенному, и Дайчи накрыло, из-под крепко прижатых пальцев выплескивались волна за волной, горьковато-сладкие, густые. Бедра дрожали от напряжения в последней попытке не сползти вниз и не упасть; и только когда волны немного утихли, Дайчи поняла, что Русалка держит ее одной рукой, а вторую оставила у Дайчи между ног, осторожно поглаживая, но избегая самых чувствительных точек.

— Потому что, — в голосе слышалась довольная усмешка. — Надо же мне чем-то заманить тебя в следующий раз.

Пальцы снова прижались сильнее, и Дайчи перетряхнуло еще раз — коротко, мощно, — уже не постепенно надвигающийся фронт, а внутренний взрыв.

— А-ах, — выдохнула она. — Тогда, правда… придержи свой единственный козырь…

Как хотелось сдвинуть в сторону тугую полоску купальника и тоже скользнуть внутрь — собрать липкую влагу, осторожно обвести плотный шарик клитора… но Русалка уже шла вдоль пустых кабинок к раздевалке.

По дороге домой Дайчи бездумно прокручивала туда-сюда список в телефонной книге, а в центре экрана все равно оказывалась добавленная сегодня короткая строчка: «Куроо».

В следующий раз, думала Дайчи, никаких кабинок. Только кровать.


End file.
